


Never Stop Fighting

by FahcLove



Series: Does Anyone Learn [1]
Category: Does Anyone Learn
Genre: Fairies, Funeral, Moths, Original Series, Other, Slaves, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Roshan had left for the war, he had promised Blythe he'd come back.</p>
<p>But not like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Stop Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic for a original project I'm working on. I hope you enjoy!!

 

Surprisingly, it was Alois who gave her the news. Apparently, she was there when it happened, when he died.

She was also one of the only ones who knew of their relationship. To everyone else, they were Servant and Master, the Master saving the Servant from death, the Servant serving the Master until she died.

Now that she thought about it, she never payed him back. He saved her life, and she never returned the favor. He never minded though, always laughing it off, saying, “You're mine, and that's all that matters.”

It was gut-wrenching, actually seeing his cremated remains in front of her, on the table they used to eat dinner on, or where they’d discuss the next fashion trends. Of course Alois had told her, he died a few days ago, but she had always thought it was a nightmare, or part of her imagination. But there was no waking up from this, her lover, her best friend was dead, a casualty of war.

“I'm sorry.” Alois said, with her weak voice, face wet with tears, since she just came from his funeral.

She wasn't allowed to attend. They don't want a poor servant at a Leader’s funeral, she might get her filthiness everywhere. It broke her heart just thinking about it. They had always discussed that one day, if he managed to become King, he’d take away the system separating them. Guess that dream will never happen. At least Alois had managed to convince them to let her keep his vase, it was the least they could do.

The vase he was in was beautiful, just like he is-was. It was finely crafted, probably thanks to the Zelená section. A dark yellow that still looks beautiful with splatterings of dirty white, and his ribbon wrapped around the neck of the vase. She had made that ribbon for him, along with his clip that he used to wear. It made her so happy seeing the look on his face when she showed it to him.

“Blythe, he wanted me to tell you something,” Alois broke the silence, making her turn to him, grabbing his vase and holding in her arms, “he-he wanted to say,’tell Blythe that I love her, and-and to never stop fighting’” Alois choked out, breaking into tears. After all, she was just a kid, and already thrown into the harshness of war.

Blythe smiled, finally tearing up. Never stop fighting was something they’d always say to each other every morning and before they went to bed. Because, that was the first thing he said to when he saved her.

~

It was six years ago, when kids like Blythe are sent out to be a servant under someone. But, due to an accident a year ago, she had to wear bandages over her right eye and around her stomach, making no one want her. She searched everywhere for someone who wanted her, but no one did. Finally the guards in the palace found her.

“Anyone want this? If she doesn't find a master soon, she will be executed!” one of them called out, holding her up for everyone to see. She thought-no, she knew-she was doomed.

It was only a day later when he found her, curled up in a corner. “Never stop fighting sweetie, that’s my motto.”

“Why does it matter, I'm already dead.”

“Not yet, I'm Roshan, your new Master.”

~

Roshan’s vase was set inside their shared closet, next to the various ribbons that she made, along with her bandages, which he had insisted had to be different colors everyday, to “keep it interesting” as he put it.

“Roshan, I will always love you no matter what. And as long as you are with me, I will never stop fighting.”


End file.
